El ganador de la Vuelta a España
by Nealikh
Summary: Es un día antes de empezar la Vuelta ciclista a España y Toudou solo piensa en una cosa, empezar y, así, poder competir contra el mayor rival de todos, una de las grandes.


Buenas, soy Porlakh.

Aquí os traigo un nuevo fanfiction. Esta vez se trata de una continuación del anime de Yowamushi Pedal en un futuro donde... bueno, ya leeréis lo que pasa, jeje.

Espero os encante ^^

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** En este fanfic se utilizan tanto personajes como lugares que corresponden a Wataru Watanabe (Yowamuchi pedal).

También aparecen los nombres de personas reales y lugares públicos.

Original únicamente es la trama y algún que otro personaje y escenario.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. La ilusión de un sueño que llega.**

-Después del final del Tour de Francia, a los aficionados al ciclismo nos llega la última grande: Nuestra Vuelta a España.- El comentarista de la televisión realmente sabía darle emoción al programa preliminar que se retransmitía en directo desde Marbella.- Creo que no me equivoco que es la primera vez que un equipo japonés se cuela entre las filas de los corredores.

-Así es, Carlos.- Pedro Delgado continuó analizando este hecho.- El Team Kamo Senpai Games se nos presenta con un grupo de jóvenes que, si bien pueden ser de lo mejorcito en su país, yo diría que van a sufrir entrando en una grande así como han entrado. Aunque si te digo la verdad, estoy impaciente de ver cómo se las arreglan.

-Es lo que tiene el dinero de los patrocinadores, que hasta la UCI World Tour les ha permitido participar como equipo honorario...- Seguía Carlos de Andrés.

Mi piso era pequeño, pero realmente no me quejaba. Era solo uno, y con un salón-cocina y un dormitorio me conformaba.

Tenía mi sitio para la bicicleta estática, pero desde que me instalé en Málaga poco la he usado. La dureza de pedalear sobre la arena de las playas me fortalecía bastante más.

-Así que lo han conseguido.- Me eché los pelos hacia atrás mientras me ponía mi cinta del pelo.- Esta Vuelta a España se ve de lo más interesante con esos tres también aquí.

En la televisión estaban saliendo imágenes del Team Kamo Senpai Games bajando del autobús en su llegada a Marbella, desde donde mañana tendría lugar la salida de la última grande.

Agarré mi bicicleta y me dispuse a salir.

-Cariño, ¿no deberías descansar?- Una voz de mujer salió del dormitorio.

-Solo voy a dar un paseo, en un rato vuelvo.- Le respondí gentilmente.

¡Ah, María, qué belleza de mujer! Mi corazón iba a la par de mis pensamientos cuando recordaba su voz. Suspiraba una y otra vez y…

-¡Espera! ¿Estás aquí?

-Pues claro…- Su voz estaba apagada, como si aún estuviese dormida. ¡Y bien que lo estaba! Que justo se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio y se dirigió directa a la taza de café para servirse uno. Iba sin nada más que una camiseta mía por la casa.- Ohayouu Toudou-kun.- Yo no salía de mi asombro hasta que ella volvió a hablar, ya algo más despierta.- ¿Lo dije bien?

Cuando cerré la boca, pensé en no darle vueltas al asunto y salí de allí.

-¡Podrías al menos respon…!- El sonido de la puerta tapó todo lo demás.- ¡TE QUIERO!- O eso creí.

El paseo marítimo de Málaga no es más de un kilómetro de largo por la zona en la que vivo, por lo que normalmente le doy varias vueltas.

-Al final he terminado subiendo al Castillo de Gibralfaro.- El Castillo de Gibralfaro estaba postrado sobre el monte más cercano al mar. No era alto, ni tampoco costaba mucho llegar hasta él, pero el hecho de que sea 21 de Agosto en el que dicen el verano más caluroso desde hace décadas me hacía sudar horrores, aunque las vistas siempre merecerán la pena.- Por esta es una de las razones por las que me hice escalador.

Ante Málaga entera me vinieron a la mente recuerdos de Makishima y de los encuentros que tuvimos en los campeonatos interescolares de ciclismo.

-Hace más de dos años que no te veo, amigo. Espero que lo hayas conseguido.- Las gotas de sudor me caían desde la frente como perlas rodando por el fondo oceánico.

Atardecía, y yo debía de dejar de llorar.

-No sabía que fuera tan necesitado.- No podía dejar de llorar que hasta tuve que parar la bicicleta en el camino de vuelta.- De verdad, rezo porque lo hayas conseguido Makishima.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Valverde me citaba sobre las 7:30 am en nuestra carpa de Marbella. La primera etapa era una contrarreloj por equipos y debíamos de calentar juntos. Espero que no me pasara factura el haberme quedado hasta la hora de cenar por ahí con la bicicleta.

Cuando volví a mi casa, María se había ido. Abrí la nevera y lo vi. Me había preparado una ensalada de pasta.

-Cuándo se dará cuenta de que no me gustan las nueces en este tipo de ensaladas.

Dicen que el amor ciega, y aunque fue duro, no quedó ni rastro de la ensalada.

Treinta grados ponía mi termómetro a las 6:30 de la mañana. Este era uno de esos días en los que no te daban ganas de salir de la ducha, pero debías hacerlo.

Era el día de mi sueño.

Por fin conseguía pasar al primer equipo, ¡y además en una grande!

La zona de salida de Marbella estaba repleta de gente. Los equipos se preparaban, los entrenadores iban de aquí para allá y cada ciclista estaba con sus compañeros y/o su bicicleta. Yo me presenté ya vestido con la equipación del Movistar arrastrando mi bicicleta mirando a ver dónde estaba mi carpa. Entonces choque bici contra bici con otro ciclista.

-Perdone, me quedé embobado, culpa mía.- Cuando levanté la cabeza, él empezó a hablarme.

-Toudou, yo también iba con el team, ¿te vienes?

Había atropellado a Nairo Quintana, no me lo perdonaba.

-Me han dicho- Seguía él hablando mientras yo iba tras sus pasos.- que te ha tocado ser el tercer escalador del equipo.- Yo no sabía qué responder, solo nos llevábamos 3 años, pero eso era suficiente para tratarlo como una de las estrellas más grandes del ciclismo actual y no como un simple compañero.- Espero- Quintana se giró hacia mí.- que hagamos un buen trabajo. Piensa que es Valverde el líder del Movistar en esta Vuelta. Tenemos que esforzarnos por él.

Sus palabras me infundieron valor, me dieron un poder que antes no sabía que poseía, era como un aura que empezó a desprender mi cuerpo, cálida, pero a la vez con una frescura tal que hacía a mis músculos moverse como si estuvieran gritando de felicidad.

En ese momento José Joaquín Rojas y Francisco Ventoso me agarraron por detrás y me echaron un vaso de agua en la cara.

-¡Vamos, criajo! ¡Qué hoy te la juegas! ¡Jajaja!- Rojas no me dio ni tiempo de reacción.

-Este no es tu terreno, Toudou, así que intenta no quedarte atrás, ¿vale?- Ventoso, con una palmada en la espalda también me dejó atrás, y para cuando me di cuenta estaba yo solo allí parado junto a la bicicleta y chorreando agua.

En los próximos cien metros encontré a los demás compañeros con los que iba a disputar la Vuelta a España, y una vez vino Valverde con el responsable nos pusimos a calentar.

-¡No puede ser!- Desde la carpa de al lado se escuchaban unas risas muy cantosas, sentía como si me observasen, pero estaba de espaldas a esa gente y en medio del calentamiento grupal no era plan de curiosear por la zona.- ¡Pero hombre, saluda!- Esa voz me sonaba de haberla escuchado antes. Entonces recordé el programa de la televisión.- ¡Toudou-san, estamos aquí!- Sí, definitivamente eran ellos.

-Toudou, creo que te llaman.- Valverde se dirigió a mí con una media sonrisa.- Mira a ver que quieren, aún hay tiempo de sobra.

Mi cara de felicidad no podía ser tal, irónicamente hablando, por supuesto.

Cuando me reincorporé y miré para atrás allí estaban: Naruko, Imaizumi y Onoda.

-¡Lo has conseguido, Toudou!- Onoda estaba que lo flipaba, como siempre a pesar de tener ya los 18 años bien echados.- Correr una grande como escalador a los 21 años.- Sus ojos brillaban tanto que menos mal que María no estaba allí, sino los tomaría como piedras preciosas y seguro que se lo toma como lindo… Hubiesemos tenido un problemilla, je je…

-Bueno, vosotros no lo habéis hecho mal, así que vuestro propio equipo.- Inconscientemente fijé la vista directamente en Imaizumi. Seguía con la misma apariencia de estirado que cuando lo conocí.

-Pues claro.- Naruko me dio un leve empujón.- Somos los mejores así que por qué no. ¡Que sepas que vamos a destrozaros! Ya somos mejores que antes…- Seguía igual de altivo, e igual de hablador, pero era cierto que su forma de hablar había cambiado. Utilizaba más el nosotros que el yo y eso me sacó una sonrisa.-… Y entonces os demostraremos que tanto Imaizumi como yo aún te podemos dar guerra.

-¿Imaizumi y tú?- Pregunté.

-Onoda ha mejorado bastante durante estos últimos años. Y más desde que hace seis meses nos vino el representante de Kamo Senpai Games para forjar este equipo, él es indiscutiblemente, el líder del equipo.

-¿El líder del equipo?- Mis pensamientos no paraban de repetir eso.- ¿Había superado a Imaizumi como ciclista completo? Es cierto que en el interescolar dio de que hablar, pero en tres años, mejorar tanto…- Mi cara empezaba a ponerse seria por momentos.

En la carpa del Team Kamo Senpai Games estaban el resto de ciclistas haciendo de todo menos calentar. Uno estaba con los cascos puestos y utilizaba los auriculares como cinta para el pelo. Otro estaba leyendo un manga. Pero sobretodo resaltaba un chaval de más de dos metros de altura cuyo cuerpo era cual armario.

-Debe ser el segundo sprinter de su equipo.- Pensé.

-Ei, Toudou-san, vamos a mirar la lista de inscritos a ver si encontramos a alguien más conocido, ¿te vienes?- Onoda era siempre demasiado simpático.

-Sí, voy.- Esta era una buena manera para saber si Makishima, al igual que yo, lo había conseguido.- Valverde, ahora vuelvo.

-Tienes 15 minutos, que hay que ir yendo para la línea de salida.

La lista de inscritos estaba sobre varias mesas donde cada ciclista firmaba su participación. Era lo primero que se hacía al llegar al recinto. Esta vez estaban ordenados por equipos, así que nos tiramos bastante tiempo mirando nombres hasta que a los diez minutos el más ruidoso lo encontró.

-¡Onoda! ¡Encontré a Makishima-senpai!- Gritó Naruko sin necesidad de hacerlo. Era realmente molesto, pero así era él, así que lo aceptaba rápido.

-¡Es verdad!- Otro que grita más de la cuenta.- A ver…

-Está en el Team Sky. Increíble.- Imaizumi leyó donde estaba y no pude parar de abrir los ojos más y más.- Es el tercer escalador también, tras Richie Porte y ¡Chris Froome!

-¡Ala! ¿Ese no fue el ganad…?- Naruko siguió el asombro y los tres estaban que alucinaban. Mientras yo solo podía pensar en que, si era el tercer escalador, también volverían nuestros retos.

La carne se me ponía de gallina nada más pensarlo. Yo contra Makishima de nuevo. La batalla del interescolar seguiría, pero esta vez en una de las más prestigiosas vuelta por etapas.

-Bueno chicos, espero que vayáis bien.- Los tres se despidieron.- Nos vemos en la carretera.

-Por fin el momento ha llegado, Pedro.- En la televisión ya estaban enfocando a cada uno de los corredores antes de la primera cuenta atrás, de la primera salida.

-Sí, Carlos, todo está ya a punto para que los ciclistas se pongan ruedas en asfalto en la primera etapa de la vuelta, ¡qué emoción!

-Los primeros en salir serán los miembros del Team Kamo Senpai Games. Unos chicos que no superan la veintena.

-Es un equipo realmente joven, y yo solo espero que se lo tengan todo muy bien aprendido, porque sin una cabeza experimentada entre ellos puede costarles muchos dolores de cabeza.

-Recordamos a los espectadores que…

-Ahora es el momento justo para las palomitas.- María se encontraba, de nuevo, en el piso de Toudou.

-Pero el caso, Carlos, es que no son los únicos japoneses que veremos en esta Vuelta a España- El microondas empezó a pitar.- Me he puesto a mirar las listas de los equipos y hay casi otra decena de japoneses. Y algunos en equipos como el Tinkoff-Saxo o el Team Sky. Y sin hablar tan lejos, en el equipo español del Movistar Team se encuentra Jinpachi Toudou- María corrió con el bol de palomitas por todo el piso dejando un rastro de ellas.- como último refuerzo en la montaña del equipo español.

-Atiza, han nombrado a Toudou en la tele.- La cara de María empezó a sonrojarse, hasta que explotó de la felicidad.- ¡Ese es mi chinito!- Las palomitas salían disparadas hacia cada rincón de la casa.

-Creo que no me equivoco cuando digo que esto puede significar el comienzo de una tanda de ciclistas muy aptos nacidos en el país nipón.

-Muy cierto, vamos a ver qué resultados nos dan en esta Vuelta a España y luego juzgaremos, ahora ya estamos viendo cómo se colocan en posición de salida, así que voy a explicar la crono que se nos viene encima, si te parece bien.- Carlos hizo un gesto cediéndole la palabra a Pedro Delgado.- Esta contrarreloj es de 7'4 km, se trata de un prólogo en donde los equipos deberán exprimir sus fuerzas al máximo sin dejarse a ninguno de sus compañeros detrás.

-Ya están posicionándose para la cuenta atrás. Así que allá vamos.

-Así que primero ellos por el patrocinador- Pensaba para mis adentros.- Y después nosotros por nacionalidad…


End file.
